habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Fix Character Values
Fix Character Values, which is found in the User menu under Settings > Site, and can be used to edit various gameplay values. It is also available under Menu > Settings on the iOS app and under Settings on the Android app. This is especially helpful in the event of a software bug or unfair losses. Introduction When you click the Fix Character Values button, a popup window will open. It reads, "If you've encountered a bug or made a mistake that unfairly changed your character (damage you shouldn't have taken, gold you didn't really earn, etc.), you can manually correct your numbers here. Yes, this makes it possible to cheat: use this feature wisely, or you'll sabotage your own habit-building! "Note that you cannot restore Streaks on individual tasks here. To do that, edit the Daily and go to Advanced Options, where you will find a Restore Streak field." How to Use In each of the fields, the player's current values are displayed. Use the up or down arrows to change the values or highlight the number and type the correct number in its place. Sometimes there is a slight difference between the displayed current value and what is shown in the toolbar, such as 186 in the toolbar and 186.88 in the Fix Character Values field. That is normal, as the values in toolbar are the rounded up or down version of the real value shown in the Fix Character Values fields. A long decimal may be displayed, such as 203.1278593. That is also normal. When finished, click the blue Save & Close button to save your changes. Click the Discard Changes button to leave the popup without saving your changes. If you are restoring character values due to unfair damage, use bookmarklets to see the last/all your previous notifications about specific amounts lost. Note that bookmarklets only show notifications displayed since the page was last refreshed. Thus, to use bookmarklets to show notifications about damage dealt as part of Cron processes (i.e., from missed Dailies), the Habitica website must be kept open in your browser while your Cron runs. Changeable Values These are the only values that can be changed using the Fix Characters Values tool: Stats *Health (HP): You can give yourself more than your maximum health but this will reset when you level up, down to your maximum. *Experience (XP): Values above your current level's XP requirement, e.g. 425/400, will be shown as is, and leveling up will not occur automatically. Clicking off a task will then level your avatar up. *Gold: Although you can change the amount of gold you have, you cannot change your gem total using this tool. If you are a subscriber, you can buy gems with gold up to your monthly limit. *Mana (MP): You can give yourself more than your maximum mana, but it will be reduced down to your maximum at your next Cron or when you tick off a positive task. *Level: Note that changing your level this way will not affect your attribute points. In addition, leveling up from below level ten to level ten or above will not show the class selection pop-up. Both will show up the next time you level up properly, i.e. when your XP bar fills up to its maximum point. Achievements *21-Day Streaks Tips for Game Use More tips on how to gamify Habitica using Fix Character Values can also be found in Creating a Unique Experience and Self-Imposed Challenges. Give Other Players Gold You can "give" other players gold by both agreeing to change their gold values using this tool. The giver will decrease their gold by a certain value. The receiver will increase their gold by the same value. Gold Bank This tool can be used to make deposits and withdrawals from your Gold Bank, a custom reward used to 'save' gold until it is needed. Mana Bank Similar to Gold Bank, you can choose this method to keep your mana for later use, especially when your party does not have an active quest and you are not casting any skills, considering that your mana cannot increase past a certain point and will be wasted. You can also trade those mana points you kept to other users by agreeing on editing the amount of mana they have. Restore Death From Idle Party Member While On A Quest You might not think it is fair if someone in your party is fighting a quest boss with you, but their computer dies, they lose their net connection for a few days or just plain old forget to sign in. When they sign back on finally, the cron damage from any missed Dailies that have come due since their last login are totaled up and applied to both them and the party. On bosses like The Iron Knight, Recidivate Transformed, or The Lost Masterclasser, this can be instantly fatal (over 50 Health in damage) and you cannot protect yourself from this damage; it is applied the next time you sign in. Using Fix Character Values to restore your lost XP and gold might be something your party agrees to do if the party member who killed everyone didn't do it because of their own negligence. Adding additional gold to re-buy the lost equipment can also be done. Sync Errors or Mistakenly Clicking a Task Upon sync errors, you might lose XP because of tasks getting "unticked" or health because your dailies were suddenly "undone", and this tool can be used to restore it back. Other than that, sometimes you mistakenly clicked a positive habit and you can remove the XP, gold, and MP using this tool, and vice versa upon accidentaly clicking a negative habit. fr:Corriger les valeurs du personnage nl:Personagewaarden bijstellen pt-br:Corrigir Valores do Personagem ru:Правка данных персонажа zh:修复角色数值 Category:Mechanics Category:Settings and Options